1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display and method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD including a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines, a gate driving circuit supplying gate driving signals to the plurality of scan lines, and a data driving circuit for supplying data signals to the plurality of data lines. The LCD includes a lower substrate on which a pixel electrode is formed, an upper substrate on which a common electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the lower substrate and the upper substrate and applies a voltage to the electrodes to re-arrange the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and to control the transmittance of the light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. Red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels are formed in the liquid crystal panel and the pixels are driven by the signals applied to the scan lines and the data lines so that a display operation is performed.
As the resolution of the LCD increases, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel is reduced so that a brightness of each of the pixels deteriorates. In order to solve this problem, a pixel structure in a Pentile method is provided. In the pixel structure of the Pentile method, the blue unit pixel is shared when two dots are displayed. The data signals are transmitted to adjacent blue unit pixels by one data driving circuit, and the adjacent blue unit pixels are driven by different gate driving circuits.